101 Pick up Lines
by APWBDumbledore
Summary: Übersetzung! Falls ihr gerade heimlich lest und nicht laut lachen dürft später lesen!Ernsthaft! Anmachsprüche mit denen James versucht Lily rumzukriegen ...
1. 1 1 bis 20

**101 Pick up Lines**

**Nummer 1-20**

**Disclaimer:** Diese Geschichte gehört nicht mir – aber auch nicht J.K. (Lily, James, Sirius und Co. natürlich schon) ... es ist schon wieder eine Übersetzung (armselig, oder?).

Ich konnte nicht widerstehen – diese Sprüche sind sooo genial witzig!

Ich kekse mich die ganze Zeit nur ab!!

Autorin: purtyinpink71121 viel von dem Folgenden selbst erfunden, teilweise auch aus dem Netz.

Freue mich auf viele Reviews (die ich natürlich wie immer auch weiter leite) und es wäre cool, wenn ich dazu schreibt, was euer Favourite war.

P.S.: Für´s erste Kapitel hat es auf Englisch 25 Reviews gegeben!

XOxoXOxoXOxoXO

"Lily flower, darf ich bemerken, dass du heute wunderschön aussiehst?"

"Nein, darfst du nicht."

"Oh, sorry. Dann nehme ich es zurück – du siehst heute echt Scheiße aus."

"HEY!"

XOxoXOxoXOxoXO

"Gratuliere, du wurdest soeben zum Schönsten Mädchen in diesem Raum gewählt und der Hauptpreis ist ein Ausflug nach Hogsmeade - mit mir!"

"Nein, danke. Ich nehme das Geld."

XOxoXOxoXOxoXO

"Ich glaube ich bin tot – und du bist mein Engel."

"Du bist nicht tot ... aber das kann man leicht ändern."

XOxoXOxoXOxoXO

"Hey Lily. Bist du oft hier?"

"Das ist der Gemeinschaftsraum, James, und ja, ich wohne hier."

"Ich auch! Was für ein Zufall, huh?"

"... geh weg."

XOxoXOxoXOxoXO

"Ich werde morgen sterben. Gehst du mit mir nach Hogsmeade, damit meine letzte Nacht auf Erden eine glückliche wird?"

"Wenn du jetzt nicht innerhalb von 5 Sekunden verschwindest, stirbst du noch heute Nacht."

XOxoXOxoXOxoXO

"War das ein Erdbeben, oder erschüttere ich deine Welt?"

"... Nein, ich glaube das war Peters nach hinten losgegangener Zauber."

XOxoXOxoXOxoXO

"Was ist das in deinem Auge? Oh, ich glaube das war ein Zwinkern!"

"Was ist das in deinem Gesicht? Oh – warte! Das _ist_ dein Gesicht."

XOxoXOxoXOxoXO

"Hey, wo warst du mein ganzes Leben lang?"

"Ich hab mich vor dir versteckt."

XOxoXOxoXOxoXO

"Deine Augen sind so wahnsinnig grün wie ... um, ein Frosch ..."

"Bezaubernd."

"In meinen Gedanken hat es besser geklungen."

"Ganz sicher."

XOxoXOxoXOxoXO

"Wenn du ein Buch wärst, wärst du wohl das was man das Kleingedruckte nennt!"

"... Potter, wann hast du zum letzten Mal ein Buch gelesen?"

"Ummm ... das ist jetzt nicht der Punkt."

XOxoXOxoXOxoXO

"Ich habe Geburtstag! Wir wär´s mit einem Geburtstagskuss?"

"Potter ... ich habe heute Geburtstag."

"Echt? Soll ich dir dann einen Geburtstagskuss geben?"

"... das war nur ein Scherz ..."

"Oh. Verdammt."

XOxoXOxoXOxoXO

"Gratuliere, du wurdest soeben zum Schönsten Mädchen in diesem Raum gewählt und der Hauptpreis ist ein Ausflug nach Hogsmeade - mit mir."

"Den Spruch hast du schon mal benutzt."

"Nein, habe ich nicht!"

"Doch."

"Oh ... dann vergiss es wieder."

XOxoXoxoXOxoXO

"Hi Evans, was isst du da?"

"Hühnchen."

"Soll ich dich füttern? Das wäre doch schön!"

"Nein, aber ich könnte dir dafür die Gabel durch die Hand stecken."

"Das würde ja weh tun ..."

"Eben."

XOxoXOxoXOxoXO

"Kannst du pneumonoultramicroscopicsilicovolcaniconiosis buchstabieren?"

"Nein."

"Ich auch nicht, ich hab mir nur gedacht, ich sollte mal fragen."

"... Sollte das eben ein Anmache-Spruch sein?"

"Ja. Sirius hat mir den gesagt."

"Warum überrascht mich das nicht?"

XOxoXOxoXOxoXO

"Wenn ich für jedes Mal, wenn du lächelst einen Stern bekommen würde, dann wäre schon meine ganze Hand voll mit Sternen."

"Ich hoffe sie explodieren und du stirbst."

XOxoXOxoXOxoXO

"Hey Evans. Du und ich, Hogsmeade, heute Abend 8:00 Uhr?"

"Nein, danke. Ich würde lieber einen Kilo Drachendung essen."

"Ich habe welchen, wenn du willst."

"Potter, warum hast du Drachenmist?"

"... keine Ahnung ..."

XOxoXOxoXOxoXO

"Wenn du ein Popel wärst, würde ich dich zuerst nehmen."

"Sagst du mir da gerade, dass du in der Nase bohrst?"

"Nein, ich habe nur gemeint ..."

"Ist schon okay, Potter, ich bewerte den nicht ... oder – doch mache ich."

XOxoXOxoXOxoXO

"Warst du schon einmal eingesperrt? Es muss einfach illegal sein, so gut auszusehen."

"Warst du schon einmal eingesperrt? Es muss einfach illegal sein, so schlecht auszusehen."

XOxoXOxoXOxoXO

"Wenn du vor einem Spiegel stündest und 11 Rosen hochhieltest, dann würdest du 12 der schönsten Dinge auf dieser Welt sehen."

"Wenn du vor einem Spiegel stündest, dann würde er zerspringen."

XOxoXOxoXOxoXO

"Voulez-vous coucher avec moi ce soir?"

"Désolé, mais je suis déjà occupé"

"... Was heißt das?"

"Sag ich dir nicht."

"Oh, komm Evans!!"

XOxoXOxoXOxoXO

Anm.: Für alle die nicht Französisch können:

„Willst du heute Nacht mit mir schlafen?"

„Tut mir Leid, ich bin schon versorgt."

:-)


	2. 2 21 bis 40

**101 Pick Up Lines**

**Numbers 21-40**

**Disclaimer: **siehe Kapitel 1

XOxoXOxoXOxoXO

"Für dich würde ich ans Ende der Welt gehen."

"Aber die Frage ist doch, Potter, würdest du auch dort bleiben?"

XOxoXOxoXOxoXO

"Wenn ich dich nackt sehen würde, würde ich sterben vor Glück."

"Ja, aber wenn ich dich nackt sehen würde, würde ich sterben vor Lachen."

XoxoXOxoXOxoXO

_(So, wenn man den auf Deutsch übersetzt, dann hat er irgendwie keinen Sinn mehr – also hab ich nur teilweise ...)_

"Wenn ich das Alphabet neu schreiben dürfte, dann würde ich „U" und „me" zusammen tun."

""Me" ist kein Buchstabe, Potter."

""I"! Ich habe „I" gemeint!"

"Ja, sicher ..."

_(Für alle, die es nicht wissen, „U" steht für „you")_

XOxoXOxoXOxoXO

"Wie wäre es, wenn wir zwei heute Nacht nach Hogsmeade gehen würden?"

"Sorry, heute Nacht bin ich damit beschäftigt, mir einen riesigen Hammer über den Schädel zu ziehen – was ich eindeutig bevorzuge."

XOxoXOxoXOxoXO

"Wenn du meine Schwester wärst, würde ich Inzest cool finden."

"..."

XOxoXOxoXOxoXO

"Glaubst du an Liebe auf den ersten Blick, oder soll ich noch einmal vorbei gehen?"

"Ich kenne dich seit der ersten Klasse – du bist etwas spät dran."

XOxoXOxoXOxoXO

"Wie wäre es mal mit etwas Abwechslung – sag „ja"?"

"Ja."

"Wirklich??"

"Nein."

"Du bist so grausam."

XOxoXOxoXOxoXO

"Siehst du meinen Freund da drüben?" _Zeigt auf Sirius, der winkt. _ "Er will wissen, ob du findest, dass ich süß bin."

"Wie viel hast du Sirius gezahlt, damit er winkt?"

"Fünf Galleonen ... aber darum geht´s jetzt nicht."

XOxoXOxoXOxoXO

"Hey, es ist Hogsmeade-Wochenende! Du weist, was das heißt?"

"Du hast ein Date mit Sirius?"

XOxoXOxoXOxoXO

"Ich wette 10 Galleonen, dass du mich gleich niedermachen wirst." _Hält eine Hand voll Galleonen in der Hand._

_Lily nimmt das Geld_, "Du hast Recht."

"HEY! Gib mir meine Galleonen zurück!!"

XOxoXOxoXOxoXO

"Ablehnung führt zu psychischem Stress bei beiden Beteiligten. Das kann zu Kopfschmerzen, Geschwüren, Krebs und sogar zum Tod führen! Also – für unsere Leben: SAG EINFACH JA!"

"Hmm, ich glaube, ich nehme die Geschwüre."

XOxoXOxoXOxoXO

"Wow."

"Gehen dir die Anmachen aus, Potter?"

"Es ist wirklich schwer, sich die Alle zu merken!"

XOxoXOxoXOxoXO

"Hast du ein Pflaster? Ich habe mir das Knie aufgeschunden, als ich für dich gefallen bin."

"Sehr schlau ..."

"Ernsthaft, hast du ein Pflaster? Ich habe mich heute in Zauberkunst an meinem Pergament aufgeschnitten."

XOxoXOxoXOxoXO

"Cupido hat sich gemeldet. Er sagt, er will mein Herz wieder zurück."

"Deine Stadt hat angerufen. Sie wollen ihren Trottel zurück."

XOxoXOxoXOxoXO

"Kannst du Karate? Dein Körper kickt nämlich!" _(Sorry – mir ist kein besseres Wort eingefallen)_

"Wenn du nicht weg gehst, werde ich dich kicken."

XOxoXOxoXOxoXO

"Hey babe, bist du heute beschäftigt?"

"Nein, aber du hast ein Quidditchspiel."

"...SCHEISSE! DAS HABE ICH VERGESSEN!"

XOxoXOxoXOxoXO

"Kennst du Crayola Crayons? Meine Lieblingsfarbe war immer saphirgrün. Und eben habe ich bemerkt ... es ist meine Lieblingsfarbe, weil deine Augen auch saphirgrün sind."

"... das ist doch wohl hoffentlich ein Scherz ..."

"Was?"

"Saphire sind blau!"

"... ich hab´s mir noch gedacht ..."

XOxoXOxoXOxoXO

"Ich habe eine Wunde auf meiner Lippe. Würdest du mich küssen – dann wird es bestimmt besser."

"Warum bist du verletzt?"

"Remus hat mich die Stiege runtergestoßen ..."

XOxoXOxoXOxoXO

"Schau, ein Mistelzweig! Jetzt musst du mich küssen!"

_Steckt den Mistelzweig in Brand, _"Das wäre erledigt."

XOxoXOxoXOxoXO

"Ouch, meine Zähne tun weh!"

"Warum? Bin ich so süß?"

"... du hast meinen Donner gestohlen ... wie wäre es, wenn du auch mein Herz stiehlst?"

"Wow, netter Spruch, ich hätte fast ja gesagt ... FAST!"

XOxoXOxoXOxoXO

So – die übliche Prozedur!

Was war euer Lieblingsspruch?

Danke für die Reviews!


	3. 3 41 bis 60

**101 Pick up lines**

**Numbers 41-60**

**Disclaimer: **Die selbe Leier wie immer!

_Übrigens sorry an alle Leute die Reviews geschrieben haben und keine Antwort bekommen haben. So seit Weihnachten werden keine Reviews mehr an meine e-mailadresse weitergeleitet (?) und ich habe nicht damit gerechnet, dass ich bei dieser Fanfic noch Reviews dazu bekomme – hab also nicht nachgeschaut. Also tut mir wirklich Leid – va weil ich das sonst immer mache, wenn ich Zeit habe._

XOxoXOxoXOxoXO

"Hey Evans, hat es weh getan, als du vom Himmel gefallen bist? Du siehst nämlich aus, wie ein Engel!"

"Hey Potter, ich weiß, was vermutlich weh tun würde ... mein Knie in deinen Eiern ..."

XOxoXOxoXOxoXO

"Heute morgen habe ich eine Rose gesehen. Ich dachte sie wäre das Schönste, was ich je gesehen habe ... aber dann habe ich dich gesehen."

"Ich habe heute morgen einen Türknauf gesehen und ich habe mir noch gedacht, dass der sicher schlauer ist, als du. Und jetzt sehe ich – ich hatte Recht."

XOxoXOxoXOxoXO

_Singend:_ "Weist du, dass du meine Heldin bist? Du bist alles, was ich sein möchte. Und ich kann höö-öher fliegen, wie ein Adler, weil du bist der Wind zwischen meinen Flügeln!"

"Du singst ja grottenhässlich."

"Ich weiß ..."

XOxoXOxoXOxoXO

"Es gibt viele Fische im Meer, aber du bist der, den ich fangen möchte!"

"Ich habe immer gedacht, du hättest eine Fischallergie."

"Ähm , hab ich auch, aber ..."

"Also würdest du sterben, wenn du mich fangst?"

"Ich denke schon, aber ..."

"Okay, fang mich."

"Ehrlich??"

"Nein."

XOxoXOxoXOxoXO

"Du warst sehr schlimm! Geh in mein Zimmer!"

"Okay." _Geht in Richtung ihres Schlafsaales._

"N-Nein, Lily, in _mein_ Zimmer! Du gehst in die falsche Richtung! WARTE!"

XOxoXOxoXOxoXO

"Bist du aus TENnessee? Du bist nämlich die einzige Zehn (ten), die ich kenne."

"Oh mein Gott! Woher hast du die alle??"

"Sirius hat so ein Buch ..."

"Warum überrascht mich das nicht?"

XOxoXOxoXOxoXO

"Wenn ich eine Fliege wäre, wäre ich bei dir, als wärst du die Scheiße!"

"Glaubst du ernsthaft, ich würde mich freuen, wenn du sagst, ich bin wie Scheiße?"

"Ja ...?"

XOxoXOxoXOxoXO

"Entschuldigung ich glaube ich habe was fallen gelassen ... MEINE KINNLADE!!"

"Ich glaube du hast auch was verloren ... DEIN HIRN."

XOxoXOxoXOxoXO

"Ähm, Lily, mir gehen langsam die Anmachen aus – willst du nicht einfach mit mir ausgehen?"

**Sirius geht vorbei:** "Um Himmels Willen, Mann, werd erwachsen!"

"Ich muss Sirius zustimmen, wird erwachsen und ich überlegs mir."

"Hey! Ich bin erwachsen!!!"

XOxoXOxoXOxoXO

"Warst du bei den Boy Scouts? Du hast nämlich einen Knoten in mein Herz gemacht."

"Ich bin ein Mädchen, also warum in Drei Teufels Namen sollte ich zu Boy Scouts gehen?"

"Meine Schwester war da auch ..."

"Uh huh ..."

XOxoXOxoXOxoXO

"Bist du ein Parkschein?"

"Wie bitte?"

"Weil überall auf dir FINE steht." (Fragt mich nicht wieso)

"... woher weist du überhaupt was ein Parkschein ist?"

"Ich habe meine Quellen ..."

XOxoXOxoXOxoXO

"Hast du eine Karte? Ich verliere mich gerade in deinen Augen."

"Tatsächlich habe ich mir gerade vorher von Sirius die Karte des Rumtreibers ausgeliehen. Willst du sie zurück?"

"Woher weist du davon??"

"Ich habe meine Quellen ..."

"Das ist mein Satz!"

XOxoXOxoXOxoXO

"Wenn ich jedes Mal eine Galleone bekäme, wenn ich jemand so schönes wie dich sehe, dann hätte ich nur eine Galleone."

"Wenn ich jedes Mal eine Galleone bekäme, wenn ich jemand so dummen wie dich sehe, dass hätte ich auch nur eine Galleone."

XOxoXOxoXOxoXO

"Hey Evans, wie wärs wenn wir mal ausgehen?"

"Was?"

"Ich habe dich gefragt, ob du mit mir ausgehst."

"Gott, sorry, ich habe es schon wieder nicht verstanden. Was?"

"WILLST. DU. MIT. MIR. AUSGEHEN?"

"Tut mir Leid, ich kann dicht nicht verstehen! Bestimmt weil ich kein „loser" spreche."

XOxoXOxoXOxoXO

"Hey baby, wenn du ein Schild wärst – was würde auf die stehen?"

"Nicht betreten."

XOxoXOxoXOxoXO

"Dein Schlafsaal oder meiner?"

"Du gehst in deinen, ich in meinen."

"Ich will aber nicht in meinen! Peter hat gerade wieder seine „Nacktphase"!"

"Das wollte ich wirklich nicht wissen!"

XOxoXOxoXOxoXO

"Evans! Du siehst heute echt wieder fantastisch aus!"

"Hmm, schade, dass ich das nicht zu dir sagen kann, Potter."

XOxoXOxoXOxoXO

"Ist es hier drin so heiß, oder kommt das nur mir so vor?"

"Nein, das bin sicher ich. Aber ich gehe jetzt – da kühlst du sicher gleich wieder ab."

XOxoXOxoXOxoXO

"Wenn ich sage, dass du wie ein Engel aussiehst, würdest du mich dann heute Nacht behandeln wie der Teufel persönlich?"

"Wenn das heißt, dass ich dich in die Hölle verbannen darf – betrachte es als erledigt!"

XOxoXOxoXOxoXO

"Ich weiß du willst mich, Evans!"

"Du hast Recht – ich will ... dass du verschwindest."

XOxoXOxoXOxoXO

"Hey Evans, wie wär´s, wenn du rüberkommst und mir einen Kuss gibst?"

"Potter, ich würde dich nicht mal mit einem 10 Meter langen Stock berühren!"

XoxoXOxoXOxoXO

Ganz schön hart unsere Lily ... dass die nie lachen muss :-)


	4. 4 61 bis 80

**101 Pick up lines**

**Numbers 61-80**

**Disclaimer: -II-**

**A/N: **Hej – macht gerade total Spaß – also hier schon das nächste Chapter!

XOxoXOxoXOxoXO

"Ruf mich an, wenn du mich erreichen willst!"

"Hmm, zu Schade, dass ich dich nicht erreichen will ..."

XOxoXOxoXOxoXO

"Wenn du meine Hausaufgabe wärst, dann würde ich dich jetzt hier auf dem Schreibtisch machen."

"Bezweifle ich – du machst deine Hausaufgaben nie."

"Ja, schon, aber wenn du meine Hausaufgabe wärst, würde ich eine Ausnahme machen."

"Ich bin geschmeichelt ..."

XOxoXOxoXOxoXO

"In meinem Lebenscookie bist du die Schoko-Stückchen."

"In meinem „Lebenscookie" bist du der nervige angebrannte Teil, den man einfach nicht abkriegt."

XOxoXOxoXOxoXO

"Das kürzeste Wort für mich ist I, das süßeste Wort für mich ist LOVE, aber das einzig wahre Wort für mich ist YOU."

"Love ist auch das längste Wort, das du kennst, oder?"

XOxoXOxoXOxoXO

"Roses are red, violets are blue, you are sweet, and I love you."

"Tomatoes are red, ashes are black, go to hell, and never come back"

(Geht nicht zum übersetzen – im dichten bin ich eine Niete)

XOxoXOxoXOxoXO

"Ich war letzte Nacht draußen, als ich beschlossen habe, dass ich für jeden Stern den ich sehe, einen Grund finde, warum ich dich liebe. Es lief so gut ... dann sind mir die Sterne ausgegangen."

"Die Sterne waren zu wenige, oder du konntest nicht mehr höher zählen?"

"Naja, beides ..."

XOxoXOxoXOxoXO

"Du siehst aus wie jemand aus einem Traum."

"Dann geh wieder schlafen und wach nie wieder auf."

XOxoXOxoXOxoXO

"Was muss ich dir für einen einzigen kleinen Kuss geben?"

"Chloroform."

"Was ist das?"

"Eine Art Süßigkeit."

"COOL!"

"Idiot ..."

XOxoXOxoXOxoXO

"Wie konntest du so wunderschön werden?"

"Ich muss wohl all das gekriegt haben, dass du übergelassen hast."

XOxoXOxoXOxoXO

"Hey, wie wär´s mit Hogsmeade dieses Wochenende?"

"Sorry, ich werde damit beschäftigt sein, mich zu erbrechen."

XOxoXOxoXOxoXO

"Ich würde wetten, dass sich bei deinem Anblick bestimmt jede Menge Köpfe nach dir umdrehen."

"Und ich bin sicher, dass sich bei deinem Anblick sicher jede Menge Mägen umdrehen."

XOxoXOxoXOxoXO

"Ich glaube, dass ich dich wirklich glücklich machen könnte."

"Warum lasst du dich nicht rauswerfen?"

XOxoXOxoXOxoXO

"Sind deine Eltern Terroristen? Du bist nämlich echt ne Bombe."

"Dann würde ich von hier verschwinden, wenn ich du wäre – ich explodiere nämlich gleich."

XOxoXOxoXOxoXO

"Gott muss einen guten Tag gehabt haben, als er veranlasst hat, dass wir uns das erste Mal treffen."

"Ja, aber meiner wurde dann ganz schnell zu einem Schlechten."

XOxoXOxoXOxoXO

"Würdest du mit mir ausgehen, wenn ich Elvis wäre?"

"Vielleicht, aber zum Glück bist du es nicht."

XOxoXOxoXOxoXO

"Potter. James Potter."

"Weg. Geh. Weg"

XOxoXOxoXOxoXO

"Hat´s weh getan?"

"Was – als ich vom Himmel gefallen bin?"

"Oh mein Gott! Du bist wirklich vom Himmel gefallen???"

"... du verblüffst mich manchmal echt ..."

"Ist das gut?"

"Ich lass dich das interpretieren wie du willst."

"JA!! SIE MAG MICH!!"

XOxoXOxoXOxoXO

"Hey Evans, willst du mal mit mir nach Hogsmeade gehen?"

"Ich habe heute noch keinen Kaffee getrunken, also habe ich im Moment echt nicht die Energie um mir einen witzigen Kommentar zu deinem Spruch einfallen zu lassen, wie zum Beispiel dir zu sagen, dass ich mir lieber einen Holzstamm über den Kopf ziehen würde, als mit dir auszugehen ... Moment – das war ja gar nicht mal so schlecht ..."

XOxoXOxoXOxoXO

"Zwick mich – du bist so schön! Ich muss träumen."

"Gerne."

"AU!! Evans, das hat weh getan!"

XoxoXOxoXOxoXO

Also – wie üblich: Ich freue mich immer total, wenn ich Reviews kriege ... und noch mehr, wenn ihr eure/n Lieblingsspruch/sprüche verratet!

lg


	5. 5 81 bis 101

**101 Pick up Lines**

**Numbers 81-101**

**Disclaimer: J.K.Rowling: Figuren, Plot: purtyinpink 71121**

**A/N: **So: das letzte Kapitel! Die ersten fünf Sprüche sind ursprünglich von Sweet-Sunshyne, Nummer 6 von LolaCherryColaGirl und Nummer 7 von nickyfox13.

XOxoXOxoXOxoXO

"Du weist, dass du verliebt bist, wenn es am Schwierigsten ist „Tschüss" zu sagen."

"Tschüss. Gehört? War gar nicht schwer!"

XOxoXOxoXOxoXO

"Manchmal wünsche ich mir, ich wäre du – dann könnte ich mich mit mir anfreunden."

"Manchmal wünsche ich mir, ich wäre du – dann könnte ich endlich erfahren, _was_ in deinem Kopf vorgeht, wenn du so etwas sagst."

XOxoXOxoXOxoXO

"Es heißt, dass Küsse die Sprache der Liebe sind ... was hältst du von ein wenig Konversation?"

"Warum gehst du nicht und sprichst mit deinem Schuh?"

XOxoXOxoXOxoXO

"Liebe mich oder verlasse mich."

"Okay"

"Heh! Wo gehst du hin??"

XOxoXOxoXOxoXO

"Ich liebe Regenbögen, ich liebe Blumen, ich liebe dich und ... ähm ... Scheiße ich habe den Rest vergessen ... ähm ... du schaust heiß aus?"

"Wie du es schaffst in irgendeinem Fach etwas Besseres als ein T zu bekommen ist mir schleierhaft."

XOxoXOxoXOxoXO

"Wenn ich du wäre, würde ich mich küssen."

"Wenn du ich wärst, wäre ich hässlich ..."

XOxoXOxoXOxoXO

"Wenn du nur einmal mit mir ausgehst, werde ich nie mehr fragen."

"Verlockend ... sehr verlockend ..."

XOxoXOxoXOxoXO

"Ich bin wie ein Taco ... ich gebe deiner Nacht die Würze!"

"Ja? Dann bin ich wie McDonald's. Komm auf 10 Meter an mich ran und du stirbst." (Bin nicht schuld – ich liebe Mci!)

XOxoXOxoXOxoXO

"Wenn du eine Tablette wärst, würde ich eine Überdosis nehmen."

"Wenn du eine Tablette wärst, wärst du eine die stinkt und riesengroß ist, so dass man sich jedes Mal fast übergibt, wenn man sie einnimmt."

XOxoXOxoXOxoXO

"Dein Körper ist ein Wunderland. Ich möchte im Moment echt gerne Alice sein."

"Irgendwie überrascht es mich nicht, dass du gern ein kleines Mädchen wärst ..."

XOxoXOxoXOxoXO

"Riechst du das? Es riecht nach Liebe."

"Riechst du das? Naja – vermutlich nicht. Man kann seinen eigenen Gestank nicht riechen."

XOxoXOxoXOxoXO

"Gestern wollte ich ein Bild von dir malen – es ging nicht. Die Farben waren nicht schön genug."

"Da bin ich froh ... Ich glaube nicht, dass ich deine Mal"künste" sehen will.

XOxoXOxoXOxoXO

"Baby, du bist der Honig auf meinen Eichenbündeln!"

"... was??"

"Ich weiß auch nicht ..."

XOxoXOxoXOxoXO

"Ich glaube ich bin schwul ... willst du versuchen mich zu bekehren?"

"Wenn du schwul bist, dann hast du ja viel Zeit verschwendet, als du mich genervt hast - falls du es nicht gemerkt hast: ICH BIN EIN MÄDCHEN!"

XOxoXOxoXOxoXO

"Meine Liebe für dich ist wie Durchfall ... sie hört nie auf."

"Iii! Das ist eindeutig der ekelhafteste Spruch den ich je von dir gehört habe!"

"Schlimmer als der von Inzucht?"

"Oh ja, den habe ich vergessen."

"Und den mit dem Rotz?"

"Ach ja ... du hast echt ein krankes Hirn!"

XOxoXOxoXOxoXO

"Stört es dich, wenn ich hier bleibe, bis es wieder sicher genug für mich ist, dass ich wieder zu meinen Freunden zurück gehe?"

"Warum ist das jetzt nicht sicher für dich?"

"Naja ... ich habe einen fahren lassen und Sirius lasst mich nicht mehr rüber."

XOxoXOxoXOxoXO

"Ich habe ein O in Wahrsagen und ich kann sehen, dass du in zwei Minuten mit mir knutschen wirst."

"Du hast nicht mal Wahrsagen!"

"Du sagst das, als ob es wichtig wäre."

XOxoXOxoXOxoXO

"Ich bin hier um dich zu verhaften."

"Wofür Potter?"

"Du bist in mein Herz eingebrochen und hast es mit Beschlag belegt."

"Pfff, eine Sekunde lang habe ich gedacht, du redest über ... ach vergiss es."

"Was? Lily! Worüber?!?!?!"

XOxoXOxoXOxoXO

"Dieser ganze Körper könnte dir gehören – für einen sehr, sehr niedrigen Preis!"

"Nein danke – ich kaufe keinen Ramsch."

XOxoXOxoXOxoXO

"Arrr. Ich würde am Liebsten Anker in deiner Bucht werfen, Lassie."

"Warum redest du wie ein Pirat?"

"Weil heute der Internationale Piratentag ist ... arr ..."

"Wirklich?"

"Naja – eigentlich war das schon vor ein paar Monaten, aber ich habe gedacht, es würde jetzt gut kommen."

"Aha ..."

XOxoXOxoXOxoXO

"Ähm ... hey James?"

"Ja?"

"Naja ... du erinnerst mich an Käse ... _ich_ mag Käse ..."

_schluckt _"Was?"

"Äh – tut mir Leid, das ist jetzt falsch rüber gekommen ... was ich meine ist ... uh ..."

"Lily, versuchst du gerade mich nach einem Date zu fragen?"

"NEIN! Ich wollte dich nur auch mal mit so einem Spruch anmachen."

"Warum?"

"Weil ich dich mag, du Idiot! Jetzt sag endlich ja, oder ich trete dir in den Arsch."

"Ich liebe es, wenn du so bist ..."

"JAMES!!"

"Ja, ja, ja ... natürlich gehe ich mit dir aus! Aber ich habe noch eine Frage ..."

"Ja?"

"Woher um Himmels Willen hast du diesen Spruch?"

"Oh, halt die Klappe!"

XOxoXOxoXOxoXO

Also – auch wenn es jetzt aus ist seufz - vergesst nicht zu reviewen!

Mit Lieblingsspruch, wenn ihr euch entscheiden könnt :-)

lg und ihr seid super!


End file.
